Cacería de brujas
by sagawinchester
Summary: [One-shot] Ulquiorra y Orihime se dirigen a Hueco Mundo según las órdenes de Aizen pero, al pasar por el Dangai, en vez de escapar por Garganta, se equivocan de puerta y caen por un portal de tiempo que los transporta a la Edad Media durante la quema de brujas. AU.


**He vueltoooooooo 7u7 con un one-shot UlquiHime y una temática que me encanta (brujas, Edad Media y portales de tiempo/espacio). Espero que les guste, el universo es técnicamente el mismo que Bleach al principio pero cambié algunas cosas para mi historia. Dejen su review (: ¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

 **CACERÍA DE BRUJAS**

Orihime recién había terminado el entrenamiento en la Sociedad de Almas cuando escuchó que Karakura estaba bajo ataque. Rukia le había dicho que la vería del otro lado porque no podía acompañarla en esos momentos, pero la noticia de que Ukitake había hecho arreglos para un pasaje seguro por el Dangai la hizo mantener las esperanzas y la compostura. Esperaba llegar a tiempo para ayudar en algo, pues a pesar del cansancio acumulado durante las últimas horas, se sentía renovada, como si finalmente sus esfuerzos fueran a servir de algo.

La batalla que ya había comenzado contra Aizen y su ejército no era para tomarse a la ligera. Rukia, Ichigo y el resto de los capitanes y tenientes estaban trabajando muy duro para evitar que los traidores ganaran, y Orihime no podía quedarse atrás únicamente porque era humana. Sabía que habría muchas muertes de ambos lados, al igual que en cualquier guerra, pero aun así quería dar lo mejor de sí para poner la balanza a su favor. Había sido dotada de un maravilloso poder que servía no sólo para curar heridos, sino para proteger a sus amigos y evitar que sufrieran algún daño, por mínimo que fuera; así que no había excusas para quedarse atrás en las líneas de ataque.

En la Sociedad de Almas todavía era de día cuando partió, pero a diferencia del Senkaimon, el Dangai era una dimensión que funcionaba con otra temporalidad, por lo que no sabía exactamente a qué hora o cuándo lograría salir del otro lado.

Vio que los dos shinigamis que le habían dado como escolta iban absortos en su conversación, apenas prestándole atención mientras corrían frente a ella liderando el camino. Estaba segura de que no era necesario que la acompañaran, podía arreglárselas perfectamente sin su compañía, pero en esos momentos era vista como una invitada especial en la Sociedad de Almas, así que no pudo convencer a los shinigamis de que regresaran.

-¿Sólo dos shinigamis? Qué decepción –exclamó una voz desconocida que arrastraba las palabras.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –Preguntó uno de los shinigamis desenvainando su zanpakutou.

De pronto una figura con uniforme blanco avanzó hacia ellos. Era Ulquiorra, Orihime lo reconoció como el sujeto que había atacado Karakura la primera vez que escucharon de los Arrancar y Espadas.

-Mujer, tenemos que hablar –Ulquiorra miró a Orihime y avanzó hacia ella lentamente, pero los shinigamis le bloquearon el paso. Al principio parecía que el Espada iba a ignorarlos por completo, pero al ver que eran un estorbo en su misión levantó una mano y cortó a uno de ellos por la mitad, haciendo caso omiso a los gritos y súplicas de Orihime de que no les hiciera daño.

-¡Dijiste que querías hablar! –Gritó Orihime.

El otro shinigami empezó a sudar nerviosamente al ver el cuerpo de su compañero y afianzó el agarre de su zanpakutou. Ulquiorra levantó la mano para matarlo pero Orihime alcanzó a invocar el escudo para protegerlo. Era difícil mantenerlo cuando el miedo y la desesperación estaban a flor de piel, pero se repitió que eso era precisamente para lo que había estado entrenando. Ulquiorra la miró apenas un segundo y bajó el brazo.

-¡Ayuda! –Gritó el shinigami hablando deprisa por la radio que lo conectaba a la estación-. ¡Necesitamos ayuda en el Dangai! ¡Hay un intruso! ¡Es un Arran…!

Ulquiorra lanzó dos golpes seguidos, uno que rompió el escudo en pedazos y el siguiente que le atravesó el pecho al shinigami. Orihime se tapó la boca para contener el grito y retrocedió asustada. Ulquiorra la detuvo antes de que pudiera invocar su escudo para salvarlos.

-Tenemos que hablar –repitió.

-No tenías por qué matarlos –exclamó Orihime en un susurro, su piel tan pálida como el papel.

-Debieron tener en cuenta su nivel y mantenerse al margen.

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Ven conmigo a Hueco Mundo.

Orihime se sorprendió por sus palabras y por la calma de su voz.

-No digas nada. "Sí" es todo lo que quiero escuchar de ti. No hagas preguntas tampoco. Sólo obedece si no quieres poner en riesgo la vida de tus amigos. Sé que estás al tanto del ataque a la ciudad de Karakura, pero Aizen-sama le ordenó a sus Arrancar que se comportaran al nivel de una simple distracción para darme la oportunidad de encontrarte aquí, no es una pelea de verdad. Por alguna razón Aizen-sama ha tomado interés en ti y en tus poderes. Así que lo repetiré una vez más: ven conmigo a Hueco Mundo, al castillo de Las Noches. Si te rehúsas, Aizen-sama cambiará sus órdenes para hacer que los Arrancar maten a tus amigos sin piedad. Está en ti salvarlos o hacer que los aniquilen de uno por uno mientras tú permaneces aquí manchándote las manos con su sangre.

Orihime estaba a punto de tener un ataque por las palabras de Ulquiorra. Cuando pensó en involucrarse en la batalla no tenía ni idea de que su papel sería tan crucial para el desenlace de la misma. Si decidía no ir, todos morirían, Ulquiorra había sido muy claro al respecto. Pero si accedía, ¿entonces qué? ¿Aizen-sama les ordenaría a sus soldados que se retiraran? Y si ese era el caso, ¿por cuánto tiempo? ¿Por cuánto tiempo permanecerían ocultos haciéndoles creer a los shinigamis que todo había terminado? No, la batalla no podía terminar sólo por una simple respuesta. Había más en juego: el Hougyoku, la muerte de los miembros de la Central 46, la traición a toda la Sociedad de Almas, la conspiración en Hueco Mundo…el que ella accediera a ir con el Espada y hacer lo que le pidiera no cambiaría nada. Simplemente lograría que se derramara menos sangre sólo por un momento.

Pero eso era mejor que nada.

-De acuerdo, iré contigo –respondió finalmente.

Ulquiorra asintió y dio media vuelta para regresar, pero entonces ambos sintieron un temblor y las paredes se contrajeron como si estuvieran a punto de estallar y enterrarlos vivos. Orihime sabía lo que era: el Seimichio, la defensa absoluta del Dangai contra intrusos e impurezas. Era súper efectivo, eliminaba el problema por completo. Sonrió involuntariamente al darse cuenta de que el Centro de Investigación y Desarrollo sí había escuchado el alarido de auxilio del shinigami antes de morir y habían enviado ayuda. El Seimichio era la única forma de acabar con Ulquiorra, aun siendo un Espada. A Orihime no le importó si ella también se veía involucrada en el proceso, podía lidiar con la idea del fin de su existencia si eso significaba que la vida o muerte de sus amigos no estaría en sus manos.

Ulquiorra trató de abrir Garganta pero algo estaba mal y no pudo hacerlo. Seguramente se debía al Seimichio que había bloqueado todas las salidas para que los intrusos no escaparan. Orihime vio que Ulquiorra parecía de pronto preocupado porque no podía abrir el portal y estaba ya resignándose a ser devorada cuando sintió una mano que le apretaba fuertemente el antebrazo y la jalaba hacia adelante.

-Larguémonos de aquí.

-No hay escapatoria –dijo Orihime negando con la cabeza.

-Encontremos una, mujer.

Empezaron a correr lado a lado sin rumbo dijo. El Dangai parecía extenderse como un laberinto y de pronto llegaron a una zona de bifurcaciones. Ulquiorra estaba concentrándose en encontrar una salida mientras Orihime simplemente se dejaba guiar por él. Volteó a ver a bola gigante que se acercaba cada vez más y algo en su interior se retorció con inquietud al darse cuenta de que había una oportunidad de que sobreviviera. De pronto no importaba la guerra ni la vida de los demás, solamente podía pensar en escapar de aquel lugar.

Ulquiorra maldijo por lo bajo el no haber previsto algo como eso, pero en ese momento ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Siguieron corriendo hasta que vieron un callejón sin salida, pero cuando se acercaron lo suficiente las paredes empezaron a moverse y los encerraron en una habitación en forma de hexágono. La oscuridad absoluta y el silencio los envolvieron hasta que las antorchas se fueron encendiendo de una por una. Una serie de puertas aparecieron frente a ellos, esperando a ser abiertas.

-¿En dónde estamos? –Preguntó Orihime-. Esto no parece ser el Dangai. Las paredes son de muro sólido y el Seimichio ha desaparecido.

Ulquiorra se acercó a una de las puertas y se concentró en sentir el reiatsu que fluía del otro lado.

-Creo que estas puertas son accesos directos a otras dimensiones. La Sociedad de Almas, Hueco Mundo, el Mundo Humano…

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No veo ningún letrero.

-Esta podría llevar al Infierno –continuó Ulquiorra señalando la que estaba frente a él-. No he estado ahí, pero el ambiente es similar al de Hueco Mundo, desolado y sin esperanzas, sólo que mil veces más caliente.

Orihime tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que estaba a sólo unos pasos de aquel lugar tan horrible y se pegó más al cuerpo de Ulquiorra.

-Este otro es demasiado pobre en energía espiritual, apuesto a que lleva al Mundo Humano.

Se acercó a otra puerta y se quedó de pie largo rato frente a ella, como si no pudiera decidirse o descifrar lo que había ahí.

-En esta hay un sufrimiento casi primitivo, un lugar frío lleno de traición, desconfianza y muerte.

-¿Es Hueco Mundo?

Ulquiorra suspiró levemente y luego asintió.

-Reúne todas las características de Hueco Mundo.

-¿Y si te equivocas? ¿Qué pasará entonces?

Pero la idea de estar equivocado a los ojos de una humana era insoportable para Ulquiorra. No tenía que probarle nada a aquel ser inferior, pero sus palabras fueron suficientes para que tomara una decisión.

-Es ésta. Andando.

Ulquiorra abrió la puerta y entró primero, esperando reunir las partículas de reiatsu bajos sus pies para formar un camino que los llevara a salvo a Las Noches, pero no sintió absolutamente nada. La puerta se cerró tras ellos quedamente y la penumbra los envolvió. Orihime lo tomó de la chaqueta para no perderse y así avanzaron un par de metros, pero a decir verdad sólo parecía un largo pasillo que conducía a la nada.

Ulquiorra suspiró sin querer admitir que tal vez se había equivocado y tomó a Orihime de la mano para que volvieran. De pronto el piso desapareció y se encontraban cayendo por un agujero negro que parecía infinito, tomados firmemente de la mano porque eso era lo único sólido que encontraban a su alrededor. Orihime quiso gritar pero no encontró su voz, era como si una fuerza descomunal le estuviera oprimiendo el pecho para que no dijera ni hiciera nada.

Después de lo que les parecieron siglos, finalmente la luz del día los encandiló sin aviso y cayeron lado al lado sobre algo medio acolchonado. La gravedad los golpeó como un tren y tardaron unos segundos en incorporarse. Orihime se sobó la espalda y abrió los ojos lentamente, quedando asombrada por lo que veía a su alrededor. Estaban sobre una carreta de madera llena de paja en medio de un prado. Había algunas montañas a lo lejos y una pequeña casita a unos metros de distancia. Ulquiorra bajó de la carreta y permaneció quieto e inexpresivo.

-¿En dónde estamos? ¿Esto es Hueco Mundo? Debo admitir que es mejor de lo que creí. ¡Mira! Creo que allá veo algunas casas. ¿Ese es el castillo de Las Noches?

Ulquiorra por fin regresó de su trance momentáneo y volteó hacia donde Orihime señalaba. En efecto había algunas casas y un castillo rodeado por una muralla de piedra que seguramente albergaba una ciudadela, pero no se parecía en nada al de Las Noches. No tenía idea de qué demonios había pasado. Se suponía que Hueco Mundo era un ecosistema frío y desértico, no un maldito valle de la Tierra Media.

-Me pregunto quién vivirá en esas casitas. Ustedes viven en el castillo, ¿verdad? Tal vez otros Arrancar habitan ahí. ¿Qué más hay en Hueco Mundo? ¿Personas, animales?

-Silencio, mujer. Esto no es Hueco Mundo.

Ulquiorra trató de abrir Garganta desde ahí pero no pudo. Trató de utilizar el _sonido_ y formar un _cero_ , pero tampoco tuvo éxito.

-¿Qué le pasó a tu máscara? –Preguntó asombrada Orihime.

Ulquiorra palpó su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que su máscara se había esfumado. Era como si hubiera perdido sus poderes, como si fuera un humano. Orihime lo miró con preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?

Ulquiorra parecía a punto de desfallecer, pero era difícil saber si estaba conmocionado, asustado, desconcertado o molesto.

-Mira, ahí hay una persona. Podríamos pedirle referencias –añadió Orihime señalando hacia la casa.

Ulquiorra reaccionó demasiado tarde a lo que había dicho Orihime y tuvo que acelerar el paso para alcanzarla. Quería decirle algo para darle a entender que él estaba a cargo y que ella sólo debía seguir órdenes, pero por alguna razón no lo logró.

La persona que Orihime había señalado era una señora de no más de cincuenta años, regordeta y con un pañuelo blanco en la cabeza. Usaba un vestido largo color crema y tenía un balde en las manos que luego vació en una comedera para puercos. El olor a estiércol impregnó sus fosas nasales a cada paso que se acercaban. Ulquiorra volteó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la propiedad estaba cercada.

-Disculpe, ¿puede decirnos en dónde estamos? –Preguntó Orihime en voz alta.

La señora los vio con los ojos desorbitados y corrió adentro de su casa. Ulquiorra y Orihime intercambiaron una mirada de desconcierto. Segundos después un hombre salió de la casa con una azada y una antorcha y los vio con extrañeza al notar sus ropas tan distintas a las suyas.

-¡Están en mi propiedad! ¡Largo de aquí! –exclamó a todo pulmón.

Ulquiorra tomó a Orihime de la mano y se echaron a correr antes de que los persiguieran. Vieron de reojo que la mujer le estaba susurrando algo al señor y luego ambos se persignaron.

-Supongo que le debemos una disculpa, no entramos a propósito, pero eso él no lo sabe –dijo Orihime.

Llegaron al camino que llevaba al pueblo y se detuvieron. Había algunas personas incorporándose de las casas más alejadas como la de la pareja de atrás. Todos estaban usando ropa similar y los miraban como si se hubieran vuelto locos de repente.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Intentamos con alguien más? –Preguntó Orihime sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella.

Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza.

-No, no creo que sea buena idea. Las personas de este lugar nos ven como si tuviéramos alguna enfermedad contagiosa. Sólo míranos, desencajamos por completo. Tenemos que cambiarnos de ropa.

-¿Quieres decir que vamos a mezclarnos?

-Por ahora es todo lo que podemos hacer, al menos hasta que averigüemos algo.

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?

Ulquiorra volteó a una de las casas del camino y jaló a Orihime al interior, ignorando el reproche del viejo que estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina. Ulquiorra lo golpeó y arrastró su cuerpo hasta recargarlo en la pared. Estaba esperando que Orihime le reprochara ese trato a un anciano cuando estaban invadiendo su propiedad, pero no lo hizo.

Subieron a la parte de arriba y encontraron más habitaciones. Había un poco de ropa en los armarios y tomaron una prenda cada uno. El olor no era exactamente a rosas, pero era lo único que tenían. Orihime se deshizo de su uniforme levemente sonrojada al quedar en ropa interior y se puso un vestido café claro con un gorro blanco. Ulquiorra se desvistió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y se puso un pantalón café y camisa color crema.

-¿Me ayudas con los listones de atrás? –Orihime se recogió el cabello hacia un lado y se giró hacia Ulquiorra.

-¿Acaso parezco tu ama de llaves, mujer?

-No, pero no hay nadie más a quién pedírselo.

Ulquiorra suspiró y le abrochó el vestido, no pudiendo ignorar el olor de su suave piel en contraste con las ropas mugrosas. Cuando ambos terminaron se quedaron viendo frente a frente y Orihime sonrió.

-Creo que podemos lograrlo.

-Andando –respondió Ulquiorra bajando las escaleras.

Salieron nuevamente al camino y se pusieron alerta en caso de que alguien los acusara de robo, pero cada quien parecía estar absorto en sus asuntos. Ulquiorra vio, sin embargo, que las personas todavía veían extraño a Orihime y se persignaban en su presencia. No era simplemente un pueblo de buenos cristianos, era algo más.

-Mira mami, ¿es una de ellas? –Le preguntó una niña pequeña a su madre mientras señalaba descaradamente a Orihime.

Orihime le sonrió y estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero Ulquiorra le tapó la boca. La mujer alejó a su hija a toda prisa y siguieron caminando, volteando de vez en cuando como si temieran que las fueran a seguir.

-No hables con nadie, mujer.

-¿Por qué?

Ulquiorra no respondió y siguieron caminando hasta que finalmente llegaron al pueblo. La gente iba de un lado a otro con caballos, cubetas con alimento para animales, había cabras y ovejas en las calles (las cuales no eran realmente calles, sino pasillos grandes de tierra entre cada casa por donde circulaban las personas). Siguieron caminando rumbo a castillo y se adentraron en la ciudadela, donde había un gran mercado concurrido y algunos negocios de carpintería y herrería. Orihime veía todo asombrada, Ulquiorra con desconfianza. Pasando la entrada de la ciudadela llegaron frente al castillo que se erguía majestuoso frente a ellos. Tenía grandes muros de piedra y rejas de seguridad con guardias en las entradas. Justo enfrente de la entrada principal estaba la plaza pública, en la que figuraba una tarima de madera con un gran poste enterrado en el piso.

La gente había empezado a reunirse alrededor y Ulquiorra y Orihime se abrieron paso entre la multitud para alcanzar a ver de qué se trataba todo ese alboroto. Un grupo de guardias salieron del castillo montados en caballos, usaban capas rojas y cotas de malla, además de una fina espada colgada en el cinturón.

-¿Son soldados? –Preguntó Orihime en voz baja.

-Son caballeros –respondió un hombre al lado de Ulquiorra, cuyo rostro estaba oculto por la capa negra que llevaba sobre sus ropas. Ulquiorra lo miró con desconfianza y se acercó más a Orihime-. El de cabello azul es el capitán.

Ulquiorra volteó hacia la tarima al escuchar la descripción y su expresión se descompuso de asombro al reconocer a uno de los Espadas.

-Grimmjow –susurró.

-Correcto. Capitán Sir Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez. No lo quieres como amigo y mucho menos como enemigo –prosiguió el hombre.

-¿Grimmjow? ¿Es el mismo Grimmjow en el que estamos pensando? –Preguntó Orihime-. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Nos siguió?

Ulquiorra negó con la cabeza al recordar que Grimmjow debía estar en Karakura peleando con los shinigamis y la hizo callar para escuchar lo que iban a anunciar. Grimmjow subió a la tarima y sacó un pergamino de sus ropas. Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer.

-Por decreto real de Su Majestad, el Rey Barragan Luisenbarn, soberano de Fuerte Reiokyu, el cual fue emitido a principios de este mismo año y que establece que la brujería, nigromancia y todo tipo de magia está prohibida en este territorio, se le sentenciará a muerte a Tier Harribel, quien fue acusada de practicar rituales paganos, pero por obra y gracia de su Santidad nuestro señor obispo, se le otorgó el perdón al resto de su aquelarre. Tier Harribel fue sentenciada a morir en la hoguera el día de mañana al atardecer, con la adición de que pasará esta noche y hasta el momento de su ejecución atada a este poste que se yergue como nuestro señor en la cruz para que pueda pensar en sus acciones y rogar por el perdón de sus pecados y de su alma.

Grimmjow terminó de leer y llamó a dos soldados más para que trajeran a la aludida. Era una mujer rubia de piel morena y belleza exótica. Su vestido estaba hecho trizas en algunas partes y la piel que quedaba al descubierto estaba llena de cardenales, al igual que su rostro. Ulquiorra se tensó en su lugar al ver a otras de sus compañeras en semejante condición. Tier Harribel, Tercera Espada.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando? –susurró.

Los soldados ataron a Harribel de pie al poste y bajaron de la tarima. La gente comenzó a abuchearla y gritar que la quemaran y que la ahorcaran y que su alma se fuera al infierno. Grimmjow levantó la mano para que guardaran silencio.

-A todo aquel que se le sorprenda dándole agua o alimento o cualquier tipo de ayuda a la bruja, será tratado como su cómplice y su destino será el mismo que el de ella.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras duró unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Grimmjow volvió a guardar el pergamino y bajó de la tarima para volver al interior del castillo seguido de sus soldados.

-Ulquiorra, no entiendo nada. ¿En dónde estamos y por qué Grimmjow está haciendo eso? –Preguntó Orihime.

Las personas comenzaron a dispersarse y caminar a sus respectivos destinos después de la escena de la plaza pública. Ulquiorra se llevó a Orihime aparte para hablarle en voz baja sobre lo que estaba pensando sin levantar sospechas de los pueblerinos.

-Creo que estamos en la Edad Media. Grimmjow dijo que el rey era Barragan Luisenbarn, él es otro de los Espadas, al igual que Harribel.

-¿Cómo llegaron aquí? ¿No nos reconocen?

-Ese portal…estaba seguro de que nos llevaría a Hueco Mundo, pero por alguna razón nos llevó a Forte Reiokyu durante la Edad Media –Orihime no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ulquiorra se quedó pensativo y añadió en un susurro:- ¿Cómo es posible que la Sociedad de Almas tenga acceso a un lugar así?

-¡Eso es! No podemos regresar porque este lugar está controlado por la Sociedad de Almas. Tal vez si encontramos a un shinigami podremos decirle que nos lleve de regreso al Dangai.

-¿Estás escuchando lo que dices, mujer? ¿Encontrar a un shinigami?

-Sí, ellos son dioses de la muerte. Cuando una persona muere, uno de ellos aparece para hacer el entierro del alma.

-Sé cómo funcionan, pero no siempre aparecen –dijo Ulquiorra.

Orihime asintió. Era obvio que no siempre aparecían, la prueba viviente era Ulquiorra, quien había muerto y se había convertido en Hollow porque ningún shinigami había acudido a enterrar su alma.

-Estoy segura que en este lugar hay muchas muertes. Estamos en la Edad Media, la gente moría incluso de resfriados comunes. Más de alguno debe aparecer por aquí.

-¿Y qué sugieres? Aun si aparece un shinigami no podríamos pedir su ayuda. El Dangai es un área restringida, no tienen motivos para llevarnos allá. Nos aniquilarían sin pensarlo dos veces, al menos a mí.

-¿Entonces qué haremos? ¿Quedarnos atrapados aquí para siempre?

-Estoy pensando –respondió Ulquiorra-. No podemos abrir el portal por arte de magia.

-¿Saben? Es obvio que son forasteros, pero no deberían hablar de magia a plena luz del día en un lugar tan concurrido –exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Orihime y Ulquiorra se giraron y vieron al mismo hombre que se les había acercado mientras escuchaban la sentencia de Harribel.

-Por cierto, ¿acaso escuché que dijeron "Sociedad de Almas"?

Se quitó la capucha y reveló su rostro. Era Urahara Kisuke.

-¡Urahara-san! –gritó Orihime entusiasmada.

Ulquiorra la detuvo antes de que pudiera correr a abrazarlo al ver la expresión del aludido.

-¿Nos conocemos? –Preguntó Urahara desconcertado.

Orihime ladeó la cabeza y luego soltó una risita, creyendo que estaba bromeando.

-¡Pues claro! Nos conocimos cuando fuimos a rescatar a Kuchiki-san a la Sociedad de Almas, ¿no lo recuerdas? ¿Qué haces aquí, por cierto? ¿Sabes algo de lo que está pasando? Ulquiorra y yo estábamos en el Dangai y de pronto accedimos a una sala con muchas puertas que…

Ulquiorra le tapó la boca.

-Mujer, es suficiente. Reconozco a este hombre pero no creo que él nos haya visto nunca en su vida.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso –dijo Urahara.

-¿Qué año es este?

-¿Cómo que qué año es este? Estamos en 1102.

Ulquiorra asintió lentamente, asimilando la información que acababa de recibir. Ahora estaba comprobado, habían entrado por un portal de tiempo y espacio que los había conducido a la Edad Media.

-Tiene sentido. Eres humano, ¿cierto?

Urahara palideció y se aclaró la garganta.

-¡Por supuesto que lo soy! ¿Qué estás insinuando? No practico hechicería, si a eso te refieres –añadió en voz baja.

-Entonces no has muerto –continuó Ulquiorra-. Viéndote con detenimiento yo diría que te quedan un par de años.

-¡Ulquiorra!

-Y a Grimmjow, ¿lo viste bien? También está vivo, al igual que Harribel y Barragan. Creo que esta es la época en la que vivieron. Cuando un alma se convierte en Hollow y empieza a evolucionar, pierde todos sus recuerdos de su vida.

-¿Entonces no hay forma de regresar? –Preguntó Orihime-. Tenía la esperanza de que Urahara-san nos llevara de regreso.

-No uses los honoríficos, no es apropiado en estos tiempos –la regañó Ulquiorra, luego se dirigió a Urahara-. ¿Qué sabes de la Sociedad de Almas?

Urahara sonrió de lado.

-Sólo un poco.

-Habla.

-Creo que este no es un buen momento. Vengan a mi taberna más noche, les invitaré una copa y podremos hablar en privado. Tengo el ligero presentimiento de que ustedes dos son muy interesantes.

Y dicho esto dio media vuelta y se alejó. Orihime volteó a ver a Harribel y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Dijiste que no podemos abrir el portal por arte de magia, pero ¿qué pasaría si encontramos a alguien que sí pueda?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A Harribel. Grimmjow dijo que la habían acusado de hacer rituales paganos, ¿qué tal si ese ritual se trataba de abrir la puerta hacia otra dimensión? Al Dangai, por ejemplo.

-Harribel no es una bruja.

-Creo que deberíamos asegurarnos. Podría ser nuestra vía de escape.

Ulquiorra aceptó que era una buena idea, una que no se le habría ocurrido ni en mil años. Se sentía extraño sobre lo que iba a hacer, preguntarle a Harribel algo sobre brujería. De haber sido la Harribel que conocía, la Tercera Espada, no habría vivido para contarlo, seguramente.

Orihime subió a la tarima y se acercó a ella lentamente. Nunca la había visto en persona y su primera impresión no fue exactamente que se tratara de un Espada. Parecía sólo una chica débil a la que le habían pasado cosas horribles. Orihime vio que era sólo unos años mayor que ella.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Harribel?

Harribel abrió los ojos y su cuerpo se tensó en automático al pensar que le iban a hacer daño.

-Tranquila, está bien. Mi nombre es Orihime y él es Ulquiorra. Quisiéramos hacerte unas preguntas, si eso está bien.

-No soy una bruja –afirmó.

Ulquiorra sabía que había respondido eso por miedo, como una especie de defensa.

-¿Y qué más da si lo eres? Ya estás sentenciada a muerte de todas formas.

-¡Ulquiorra!

Harribel sonrió.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero eso no cambia nada. No soy una bruja.

-Te encontraron haciendo rituales paganos con tu aquelarre, creo que eso da mucho en qué pensar.

-No, Grimmjow "me encontró" haciendo rituales paganos, si se le puede llamar así a curar las heridas de Mila Rose con ungüentos.

-¿Tu fracción?

-¿Qué?

Ulquiorra sacudió la cabeza al recordar que ella estaba viva todavía y que no sabía nada sobre Arrancar, fracciones ni Aizen.

-Nada.

-Mila Rose y yo trabajábamos en el castillo, pero los soldados son unos malditos bastardos. Ya saben, se meten con las sirvientas y con cualquiera que no use una capa y una espada. Mila se rehusó a estar con uno de ellos y la golpearon.

-Eso es horrible –dijo Orihime.

-Le dije a Mila que se fuera del pueblo porque los soldados no son personas que dejen un trabajo a medias. Ella no quería dejarme pero la convencí. Cuando Grimmjow se enteró de que se había ido fue a buscarme y dijo que yo sería su reemplazo. Lo golpeé y dijo que me arrepentiría por haberlo hecho. Al día siguiente me capturaron y me inculparon de hacer brujería. No hubo testigos pero no los necesitaban. Era la palabra del capitán contra la mía.

-¿Entonces no sabes nada de magia? Podría sernos útil.

Harribel negó con la cabeza.

-Ya veo. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?

-No. Ya escucharon a Grimmjow, todo aquel que me ayude sufrirá las mismas consecuencias. Aunque sí hay algo que yo puedo hacer por ti. Cubre tu cabello si no quieres problemas. Es rojo y ese es mal augurio en cualquier parte. Si te acusan de brujería eso será prueba suficiente para condenarte.

Orihime asintió y se acomodó el gorro. Ulquiorra la jaló y bajaron de la tarima, dando por terminada su conversación. Ya estaba anocheciendo, así que se dirigieron a la taberna de Urahara. No fue difícil encontrarla, era la única que había dentro de la ciudadela.

-Podríamos esperar a mañana a que muera Harribel, si aparece un shinigami le decimos que nos lleve de vuelta –dijo Orihime mientras caminaban hacia una de las mesas del fondo.

-Eso no sucederá. Harribel es una de nosotros, eso quiere decir que cuando murió no enterraron su alma y se convirtió en Hollow.

-Cierto, lo olvidaba –respondió Orihime-. ¿Crees que en serio muera mañana?

-Como dije, cuando nos convertimos en Hollows perdimos todos nuestros recuerdos. Ninguno de nosotros sabe cómo murió. Supongo que habrá que esperar y verlo por nuestra cuenta.

Urahara se acercó a ellos con dos brebajes calientes y los dejó sobre la mesa antes de sentarse.

-¿Y bien? ¿Han visto algo interesante?

-Esa chica es inocente –respondió Orihime.

-Lo sé.

-¿Por qué nadie hace nada?

-Nadie quiere problemas con los soldados. Es mejor mantener un perfil bajo y vivir más.

-Pero la van a quemar mañana.

-No sería la primera ni la última, te lo aseguro.

-¿Tienes algo para nosotros? –Preguntó Ulquiorra para desviar el tema.

-Sí. Hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes –respondió Urahara con una sonrisa-. Vendré a buscarlos más tarde. Disfruten sus bebidas.

Dicho esto regresó por donde había venido. Orihime dio un sorbo a su vaso y lo dejó de inmediato por el sabor asqueroso. Ulquiorra se tomó la mitad de un trago y no dijo nada.

-¿Crees que esa persona pueda ayudarnos?

-Tal vez.

-Estaba pensando que deberíamos preguntarle a Urahara si conoce alguna posada donde podamos pasar la noche. Ya sabes, en caso de que tengamos que esperar.

-De acuerdo.

Ulquiorra terminó su bebida y se levantó para ir por otra. Orihime se recargó en la mesa y miró a su alrededor. Era extraño todo lo que estaba pasando. Estar en una taberna en la era medieval con el Espada que la había convencido de ir con él a Hueco Mundo. Aparte de eso el hecho de haberse encontrado con Urahara y los otros Espadas y que no pudieran hablar con ellos porque no los conocían. Sólo esperaba que pudieran salir de ahí pronto.

La puerta de la taberna se abrió con un estruendo y entró Grimmjow seguido de otros dos soldados que Orihime no conocía. Se aseguró de ocultar bien su cabello para no tener problemas, tal y como Harribel le había dicho. Volteó hacia la barra para buscar a Ulquiorra pero entre tanta gente era difícil ubicarlo.

Grimmjow paseó la mirada por el establecimiento y se detuvo en Orihime, una mujer que estaba sola en una taberna. Sonrió de lado y se acercó a su mesa. Los tres se sentaron frente a Orihime y Grimmjow subió los pies a la mesa.

-Creo que no te había visto antes por aquí.

Orihime no quería levantar la cabeza por miedo a que algún mechón de cabello se asomara bajo el gorro, y también porque no sabía qué responder.

-Está bien, tienes permiso de hablar –continuó Grimmjow.

-G-Gracias…

-¿Gracias? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Orihime.

-¿Estás sola, Orihime?

-No, eh, mi acompañante fue por otra bebida.

-¿Acompañante? ¿Tu hermano? ¿Tu esposo?

-Mi…primo.

-¿Están casados?

-¿Cómo podría…? Digo, no, no lo estamos.

Grimmjow se inclinó sobre la mesa y le levantó la barbilla para verla a los ojos.

-¿Qué dices si tú y yo vamos a otro lado?

Orihime negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos, sólo será un rato.

-No.

Orihime sabía que seguiría insistiendo así que se levantó para encontrarse con Ulquiorra, pero Grimmjow le cerró el paso y la tomó de los hombros.

-Al parecer no sabes quién soy, ¿o sí? Soy el capitán Grimmjow Jaggerjaquez.

-Sé quién eres, pero la respuesta es la misma. Lo siento, debo irme.

Se zafó de su agarre y rodeó su cuerpo, pero en ese momento Grimmjow, quien no quería verse rechazado, la jaló del gorro y su cabello cayó en cascada por su espalda. Orihime se giró asustada y vio que los tres la veían con los ojos desorbitados. Le quitó el gorro a Grimmjow para volver a ponérselo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Empezó a escuchar murmullos a su alrededor y se echó a correr hacia la salida con Grimmjow pisándole los talones. La acorraló contra la pared y la tomó del cuello.

-Eres una asquerosa bruja.

-¡No soy una bruja! Por favor…déjame ir.

-Al único lugar al que irás será al calabozo mientras dictan tu sentencia.

-No…por favor…

-Y luego irás a la horca o a la hoguera –añadió con una sonrisa.

Orihime tragó saliva y trató de escapar. Grimmjow le puso las manos a la espalda y se la llevó arrastrando lejos de la taberna con los dos soldados a su espalda. La gente veía todo en silencio, nadie se atrevió a replicar por miedo a ser el siguiente.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra! –Gritó Orihime.

Ulquiorra salió corriendo al escuchar su voz y se quedó de pie en la puerta viendo cómo se la llevaban. Quiso correr tras ella pero Urahara lo detuvo a tiempo.

-Espera, no lo hagas.

-No puedo dejar que se la lleven.

-Si los atacas te encerrarán, y no podrás hacer nada por ella.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer ahora?

-Escucha, la van a encerrar esta noche en el calabozo. Ahí estará segura, la sentencia la darán mañana. Eso nos da tiempo suficiente para idear un plan, ¿no lo crees?

Ulquiorra asintió despacio.

-Eso es. Ahora ven, es hora de que conozcas a una amiga.

Lo llevó de vuelta a la taberna y entraron por una puerta que estaba casi hasta el fondo, lejos de los clientes y del bullicio. Estaban en una habitación pequeña llena de libreros y papeles. Había una mesa en el centro con varias sillas alrededor. Una de ella estaba ocupada por una mujer hermosa de cabello negro y piel blanca como la nieve. Usaba un labial rojo, un adorno de oro en el cabello y un hakama encima del vestido negro con blanco.

-Ella es Senjumaru Shutara, una shinigami.

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Claro que en estos momentos está dentro de un gigai. ¿Sabes lo que es un gigai? Un cuerpo artificial que creó Hikifune, otra shinigami que es capitana del Centro de Investigación y Desarrollo de la Sociedad de Almas. ¿No es genial?

-Kisuke me habló sobre ustedes. ¿Dónde está tu amiga?

-Grimmjow se la llevó hace un momento –respondió Ulquiorra.

-Creyó que era una bruja por ser pelirroja -añadió Urahara.

Senjumaru rodó los ojos.

-Una de las cosas que odio de esta época es ese tipo de supersticiones. Confío en que muy pronto la humanidad dará un salto hacia la modernidad y comenzará a pensar con la cabeza y no con la fe.

-Senjumaru tiene más de 500 años, ¿puedes creerlo? –exclamó Urahara con una sonrisa.

-Creo que somos de la edad –respondió Ulquiorra.

Urahara lo miró sin entender.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Soy un Espada.

-¿Un Espada? Nunca oí cosa semejante –dijo Senjumaru.

-Eso es porque todavía no existimos en esta época. Estoy hablando del siglo XXI.

-¡¿Siglo XXI?! Debe ser una broma. ¿La humanidad llegará tan lejos? –intervino Urahara.

-Hay épocas mejores que otras, pero creo que la decadencia es un factor común en todas ellas.

-¿Hablas de decadencia en el siglo XII? Es nuestra especialidad –respondió Senjumaru con una sonrisa.

-Entonces…eres un Espada. ¿Qué es eso? –Preguntó Urahara genuinamente interesado.

-Soy un Arrancar.

-¿Arrancar? Eso es imposible. Los Hollows que han alcanzado ese nivel son muy pocos –dijo Senjumaru.

-Somos todo un ejército. Pero no creo que sea bueno que entre en detalles.

-Senjumaru dice que tengo mucha energía espiritual, es por eso que me encontró. Me reveló lo que era luego de una serie de pruebas para ganar su confianza –exclamó Urahara con un tinte de orgullo en la voz-. Dice que cuando muera es probable que me convierta en un shinigami. Y también dice que soy inteligente. Me encantaría ser parte de la doceava división.

-¿Puedes llevarnos de vuelta al Dangai? –Preguntó Ulquiorra haciendo caso omiso a lo que Urahara decía.

-¿Al Dangai? ¿Quién querría ir a ese lugar?

Ulquiorra le relató lo ocurrido cuando encontró a Orihime antes de que entraran por el portal que los llevó ahí.

-Ya veo, tiene sentido que no puedas usar tus poderes.

-¿Qué poderes? –Preguntó Urahara.

-No puedo usar el _sonido_ ni el _cero_ , y mi máscara desapareció.

-¿Una máscara? ¿Cómo la de un Hollow? ¿Qué es el _sonido_ y el _cero_?

-Kisuke…

-Sí, lo siento. Es que me llama mucho la atención tener a un Espada frente a mí. Nunca me habías hablado de ellos.

-Porque todavía no existen –repitió Senjumaru-. Escucha, hay puertas que están bajo la completa jurisdicción de la Sociedad de Almas. En ese espacio hay distintos portales que derivan a otras dimensiones. La Sociedad de Almas y el Rukongai, el Valle de los Alaridos, el Infierno, Hueco Mundo, el Mundo Humano, el Purgatorio, y otros no identificados que permanecían clausurados por motivos secretos. Nosotros los shinigamis seleccionamos periodos importantes en la historia que queremos tener bajo supervisión. Yo sabía de la era clásica, la caída del Imperio Romano y otras conquistas en diferentes territorios. Es bueno saber que esta época también quedará controlada.

-¿Y por eso no puedo usar mis poderes?

-Mi teoría es que es un área sumamente delicada y protegida. Cualquier intruso será bloqueado para evitar percances.

-Tenemos que volver al Dangai. Es la única forma de regresar a nuestra época.

-Usualmente me rehusaría a dejar entrar a un Hollow a ese espacio, pero si se quedan aquí no sé qué consecuencias habría. Puedo llevarlos ahí sin problemas –respondió Senjumaru.

-Esto es muy emocionante –exclamó Urahara.

-¿Qué hay de Orihime?

-Mañana, cuando la lleven a la plaza pública para dictar su sentencia, tendrás que rescatarla y correr de vuelta aquí para poder abrir el portal. No me arriesgaré a hacerlo enfrente de todos. Podrían acusarme de brujería.

-Eres una shinigami.

-Sí, y una que ha pasado desapercibida por más de dos años. No me quites eso, cariño.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Es fácil, debes derrotar al capitán y a sus soldados para salvar a tu amiga. Si te atrapan, no hay vuelta atrás. Te quedarás aquí para siempre.

-De acuerdo.

-Senjumaru, ¿no hay nada que puedas hacer por Harribel? Es inocente –dijo Urahara.

-¿Otra de las víctimas de Grimmjow?

-Eso parece.

Senjumaru suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo liberarla, si a eso te refieres. Cuando su destino es morir no debemos intervenir porque habría un desequilibrio en las almas que están aquí y en la Sociedad de Almas. Sin embargo, hay algo que puedes hacer para liberarla de su sufrimiento.

.

.

Orihime fue llevada al calabozo del castillo que estaba en las mazmorras. Había más guardias ahí dentro, lo que significaba que no había posibilidad de escapar. Esperaba que Ulquiorra la rescatara pronto, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar estando ahí encerrada. Grimmjow le metió a la celda y le puso los grilletes en los pies y en las manos. La cadena era suficientemente larga como para que pudiera moverse con un poco de libertad.

-Déjenme solo –ordenó Grimmjow.

Los guardias asintieron y se alejaron. El lugar estaba iluminado pobremente con las antorchas. Había una ventana con barrotes por donde se colaba la luz de la luna, una cama de piedra y un poco de paja encima.

-Supongo que no te costará trabajo salir de aquí, ¿o sí, bruja?

-No soy una bruja.

-Podrías hacer un poco de magia para abrir tus cadenas y escapar. Pero déjame decirte una cosa: no descansaré hasta verte reducida a cenizas. Te buscaré por mar y tierra hasta encontrarte, y te mataré con mis manos si tengo que hacerlo. Ningún hechizo podrá salvarte.

-No soy una bruja –repitió Orihime con voz firme.

-Es lo que todas dicen –Grimmjow sonrió y dio media vuelta para salir.

-Sabes que no lo soy. Al igual que Harribel o Mila Rose.

Grimmjow se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de Harribel.

-¿Qué sabes de ella?

-Que no es una bruja. Tus soldados golpearon a su amiga y ella sólo curó sus heridas. Y luego, cuando te rechazó, la acusaste injustamente y ahora va a morir.

-Es lo que merece.

-¿Entonces no lo niegas?

-¿Tienes idea de cuantas mujeres son quemadas por los mismos cargos y cuántas son realmente culpables? Cientos, miles. Harribel sólo es una más.

-Ella no se merece esto.

-Puede que sea inocente, pero tú no lo eres. El color de tu cabello te delata. Es el color del infierno.

-Es sólo una superstición.

-Da igual. No estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

-Lamento haberte rechazado, Grimmjow. No soy la clase de mujer que accede a irse con un hombre cuando se lo pide.

-Descuida. Mañana tendrás tiempo de arrepentirte de tus pecados.

-No es ningún pecado. No eres Dios.

-Tal vez te conviene que lo sea. Puedo hacer que tu tormento sea mayor o menor según tu respuesta. Retiraré los cargos y diré que todo fue un malentendido si admites en este momento que eres una bruja.

-No soy una bruja.

Grimmjow levantó las cejas y se encogió de hombros.

-Reconozco que eres diferente. Si le hubiera propuesto el mismo trato a Harribel estoy seguro de que habría accedido. Sin embargo, nuestros términos fueron distintos, y al igual que tú decidió poner primero su maldito orgullo.

Y dicho esto salió de la celda y puso la llave. Los guardias volvieron más tarde y se quedaron de pie y en silencio junto a la puerta. Ninguno le hizo ningún comentario durante toda la noche.

.

.

Entrada la madrugada Ulquiorra se acercó al centro de la plaza pública y se quedó de pie viendo fijamente a Harribel hasta que despertó al sentir su mirada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Dónde está tu amiga?

Hubo una pausa significativa.

-Grimmjow la arrestó porque vio su cabello.

-Le dije que fuera cuidadosa, pero no puedo culparla. Una vez que Grimmjow establece su objetivo no se detiene hasta conseguirlo.

Ulquiorra pensó que el Grimmjow que él conocía era exactamente igual. En esos momentos seguramente ya habían vuelto al castillo al lado de Aizen, eso si los shinigamis habían muerto, pero no creía que fuera el caso. La línea de ataque que había llegado a Karakura era un completo desperdicio, sólo Grimmjow podía considerarse entre los más fuertes, tomando en cuenta que había perdido un brazo. Luppi Antenor no se le comparaba en nada al antiguo Sexta, aunque era diez veces más molesto.

-Esto podrá sonar extraño, pero te conozco. Eres un buen soldado.

Harribel no respondió.

-Creo que eres de los pocos que valen la pena dentro del ejército de Aizen. No puedo evitar tu muerte, nadie puede, pero espero que te reconforte saber que volverás a ver a Mila Rose.

-¿Eres un shinigami?

-No.

Ulquiorra se acercó a ella y sacó discretamente la daga que le había dado Senjumaru.

-Nos veremos pronto, Tercera.

Y se lo enterró en el estómago. Harribel hizo una mueca de dolor pero no gritó, la sangre corrió por su vientre y empapó su vestido hecho jirones. Se estremeció de pies a cabeza y una expresión de alivio surcó su rostro.

-Gracias –susurró.

Ulquiorra asintió y bajó de la tarima. A la mañana siguiente, cuando se dieran cuenta de lo sucedido, sería demasiado tarde. La hoguera no sería un problema porque Harribel ya habría pasado a otro plano existencial sin tener que pasar por las llamas que la consumirían hasta hacerla cenizas.

.

.

El plan que Urahara estaba ideando para rescatar a Orihime funcionaría, Ulquiorra estaba seguro de eso. Se reunieron a la mañana siguiente para ultimar detalles, pues la sentencia de Orihime sería dictada al mediodía como era costumbre.

Básicamente tenían que infiltrarse entre los soldados para tener acceso a la prisionera cuando la escoltaran a la plaza pública desde el calabozo; a partir de ahí esperarían hasta que todos estuvieran en posición y atacarían por sorpresa. Nadie lo vería venir, un ataque interno. Después Ulquiorra desataría a Orihime y saldrían corriendo hacia la taberna de Urahara, la puerta que los llevaría al Dangai tendría que estar lista para ese momento para que pudieran pasar sin problemas. Si se demoraban más de la cuenta corrían el riesgo de perder el pase, y entonces sí estarían atrapados para siempre.

-¿Estás listo? –Susurró Urahara detrás de los barriles.

Ulquiorra asintió en silencio y esperó su señal.

-¡Ahora!

Se levantaron y jalaron a los dos soldados que iban pasando en ese momento, haciendo sus recorridos obligatorios por la ciudadela. Forcejearon un momento pero el elemento sorpresa estaba de su lado, así que los noquearon y los despojaron de sus ropas, armadura y espada.

Metieron los cuerpos por la puerta trasera de la taberna y los amordazaron para que no causaran inconvenientes en caso de ser descubiertos. Una vez que estuvieron vestidos y armados, bajaron las viseras de sus cascos y se dirigieron al castillo.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

-Hay que esperar a que salga el capitán y que la gente empiece a reunirse.

-¿Estás seguro de que podremos llegar a Orihime?

-Absolutamente.

Ulquiorra asintió y se le quedó viendo unos segundos a Urahara. En serio era muy inteligente y buen estratega. Se convertiría en un excelente shinigami, de eso estaba seguro. Consideró que tal vez estaría en deuda con él cuando volvieran al Mundo Humano, pero no quiso pensar en eso por el momento. Tenía que concentrarse en rescatar a Orihime.

-Ya la vieron –dijo Urahara señalando el cuerpo de Harribel.

Dos soldados estaban junto a ella y deliberaban en voz baja. Uno de ellos entró al castillo después para informar lo sucedido. Ulquiorra y Urahara alcanzaron a escuchar que decían que la bruja estaba muerta, pero no sabían cómo lo había hecho.

Grimmjow salió de prisa y se quedó unos segundos viendo la escena. Sabía que había sido apuñalada por alguien porque no había manera en que lo hubiera hecho ella sola, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y ordenó que la bajaran.

-La quemaremos más tarde. Traigan a la otra prisionera.

Para ese entonces la voz de que la bruja rubia había muerto se estaba esparciendo como una epidemia entre los pueblerinos. La gente se estaba aglomerando alrededor y susurraban en voz baja sin dejar de persignarse. Los soldados adoptaron la formación entre la multitud para evitar que hubiera algún inconveniente y Ulquiorra y Urahara hicieron lo mismo, pero se colocaron justo al lado de la tarima para actuar deprisa cuando trajeran a Orihime.

Después de algunos minutos Grimmjow subió y sacó otro pergamino. Orihime estaba ahora en la puerta del castillo, con las manos amarradas y el cabello revuelto. Tenía expresión de angustia y desesperación, pues no sabía qué podía hacer para librarse de esa.

-El día de ayer tuvimos la suerte de capturar a una bruja que responde al nombre de Orihime. Por decreto real de Su Majestad, el Rey Barragan Luisenbarn, soberano de Fuerte Reiokyu, la bruja fue sentenciada a muerte. Como es costumbre en este reino, primero se le dará la oportunidad de pasar una noche amarrada al poste para rogar por el perdón de sus pecados y de su alma, y el día de mañana será ejecutada en la guillotina para luego quemar su cuerpo y dar fin a su vulgar existencia en este pueblo cristiano.

Grimmjow asintió y subieron a Orihime a la tarima. Le quitaron los grilletes para amarrarla al poste con las manos hacia arriba. Orihime forcejeaba para zafarse pero todo fue en vano.

-Como pueden ver, la bruja tiene el color del fuego en su cabello.

Las personas hicieron una expresión de asombro y retrocedieron asustados. Algunos se pusieron a rezar de rodillas y otros se abrazaban entre sí mientras sollozaban. Grimmjow sonrió inevitablemente.

-Eres un monstruo, Grimmjow –exclamó Orihime con lágrimas en los ojos-. ¿Sabes lo que pasará contigo cuando mueras? Ningún shinigami vendrá a enterrar tu alma. Estarás vagando en este mundo hasta que la cadena de tu pecho se consuma y entonces empezarás a devorar otras almas para tratar de llenar el vacío.

-¡Bruja!

-¡Es una bruja!

-¡Lo está maldiciendo!

-¡Quémenla de una vez por todas!

La gente gritaba enfurecida por las palabras de Orihime. Grimmjow estaba atónito por lo que había escuchado. Retrocedió un paso y tragó saliva fuertemente. Luego retomó la compostura y se giró hacia la multitud.

-¡Ahí lo tienen, ciudadanos de Fuerte Reiokyu! ¡La bruja ha hablado y ha predicho mi futuro! Esa es prueba suficiente de que su alma no será perdonada por Él. Pasará el resto de la eternidad ardiendo en el infierno.

-¡Quémenla!

-¡Bruja!

Grimmjow la fulminó con la mirada y bajó de la tarima. Esa fue la señal que Ulquiorra y Urahara estaban esperando. Ulquiorra golpeó a Grimmjow en la cara y cuando cayó subió corriendo a desatar a Orihime.

-Soy yo –susurró al ver su expresión confundida.

Grimmjow se levantó y ordenó que lo atraparan, pero Urahara se puso frente a ellos y desenvainó la espada.

-Tu oponente seré yo.

Grimmjow sacó la espada y empezaron a pelear, pero al ver que Orihime ya había sido liberada empezó a gritar que los persiguieran para que no escaparan.

-Tú y esa bruja serán ejecutados –gruñó.

Ulquiorra y Orihime corrieron a toda prisa hasta la taberna y se ocultaron a tiempo para ver pasar a los soldados por la parte de afuera, buscándolos. Llegaron hasta la otra habitación y se encontraron con Senjumaru. Ulquiorra se quitó el casco.

-Así que lo lograron. Justo a tiempo. ¿Dónde está Urahara?

-Se quedó en la plaza, peleando con Grimmjow –respondió Orihime.

Senjumaru hizo una pausa y luego asintió.

-Ya veo. Estará bien, yo le enseñé cómo pelear.

-¿Qué pasa si lo atrapan?

-No lo harán. Hay que darnos prisa.

Senjumaru quitó una sábana blanca que estaba cubriendo un gran marco de madera con sellos pegados alrededor.

-Supongo que ya saben cómo volver, ¿no es así?

-Sí –respondió Ulquiorra.

-Andando.

Sacó su zanpakutou y la enterró en el suelo. El reiatsu empezó a manar de su cuerpo y se conectó con los sellos para abrir el portal.

-Gracias por todo –dijo Orihime.

Senjumaru asintió y los vio entrar cuando el resplandor iluminó la habitación. Luego de eso, el portal se selló nuevamente.

.

.

Ulquiorra y Orihime aparecieron en el Dangai y se tambalearon un poco cuando sus pies tocaron tierra firme. El Seimichio se había ido, sólo estaban ellos dos en medio del gigantesco pasillo. Ulquiorra probó a abrir Garganta y esta vez tuvo éxito. Había recuperado su máscara y sus poderes.

-Es hora de irnos –anunció.

Orihime se acercó a él antes de entrar y lo envolvió entre sus brazos fuertemente. Ulquiorra le puso una mano en la cabeza sin saber qué hacer.

-Gracias por rescatarme. Tuve miedo, estaba segura de que ese era mi fin.

-No podía dejar que nadie te hiciera daño –respondió Ulquiorra-. Me refiero a que…ahora eres propiedad de Aizen-sama –añadió al ver la expresión confundida de Orihime.

Entraron al portal y se cerró tras ellos. Ulquiorra empezó a reunir reiatsu bajo sus pies para formar un camino por el que pudieran pasar a salvo. Orihime iba unos pasos detrás de él, sumida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Ulquiorra se posicionó a su lado.

Orihime sacudió la cabeza.

-No es nada, es sólo que tengo el presentimiento de que Grimmjow nos dará problemas cuando lleguemos a Las Noches.

Ulquiorra sonrió. Él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

 **FIN**

 **xD y como ya sabemos, Grimmy es todo un maldito con nuestro querido dúo. Espero que les haya gustado, amores. Nos leemos en una próxima ocasión. No olviden dejar su suculento rebiu.**


End file.
